Cardiovascular diseases, especially various forms of thrombosis, such as coronary, embolic, venous and traumatic thrombosis, account for a large number of death per year. In fact it is estimated by the American Heart Association that 54% of all deaths is the United States can be attributed to cardiovascular disease. It is therefore important for us to be familiar with physical, Chemical and Clinical aspects of drugs used to treat these form of thrombosis. Since it is believed that initiation of thrombus formation is dependent on platelet aggregation, the inhibitors of platelet aggregation could be prototypes for drugs that could more effectively combat thrombosis.
A number of inhibitors of platelet aggregation have been usually used clinically in the treatment and prevention of vascular thrombosis. These inhibitors might be divided in to several groups based on their mode of action, wherein aspirin, dipyridamole, ticlopidine, and eicosa pentonoic acid(EPA) are used more frequently. However, because of the untold side effects of these inhibitors, it has prompted us to search for novel compounds possessing more potent inhibiting activity on platelet aggregation.